Vince and Greg's Growing Friendship
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: Our favorite mute Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle, have been friends since they were little. However, that friendship has grown stronger and stronger over the years. Will the two Slytherins figure out their true feelings? Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle Slash.


It was a long day for me and Crabbe. We were really glad the day was over. It seemed all the classes today were twice as long as usual for some reason and everyone was worn out. Vincent nudged me as we headed back to the Slytherin common room.

"Hey, Goyle," Crabbe yawned.

I looked at him, also yawning due to how contagious it was, "Yes, Crabbe?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" He said, putting his arm out in front of me to slow me down. I nodded and as the rest of us walked on, he stopped be by the left side of the hall. He looked horribly exhausted and ready to collapse. "Greg. I-"

"Hold that thought. Are you feeling okay?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He looked awfully pale and now that I have a better look at him, he looks sick. "You don't look so good, Vincent."

He looked up at me and sighed, "I'm fine, really." I knew better, though, and could tell he wasn't feeling good in the least. He seemed to have noticed that and sighed, "Alright, fine. I feel sick to my stomach and my stupid left leg aches, but I think I'll be fine."

"Vince, I really think you need to go see Madam Pomfrey." I patted his back and smiled, "C'Mon, I'll even take you in case you get sick on the way up."

Crabbe looked up and gave me a grin, "Thanks, Greg, you're the best." He grabbed my hand and shook it, "You really are." I chuckled and shook my head, but he kept insisting I really was the best. "I'd be nothing without you, Greg." He said without letting go of my hand.

"That's a lot to say, Vince." I said, clenching his hand tighter, "I appreciate that." We stand there, gazing at each other until I finally say, "We better get going."

Vincent nodded, "Yeah. The sooner the better." The next thing I know, he wraps his arms around me and hugs me. I quickly loosen up and embrace him back. We stand there for a few moments, just hugging. Finally, Crabbe releases me and I release him. "Uh, we better get going." His face is no longer pale, but slightly red in the cheeks.

_Maybe he has a fever? _I thought to myself. _Or it could be the lighting in here. _I wrap my arm around his back and hold onto his side, giving him support. Crabbe puts his arm onto my shoulder and holds on.

He looks up at me, an unsure look on his face, "Aren't you afraid you're going to get sick?"

I laugh and glare down at him, eyes glistening, "Me afraid of a little sickness? Nah." He beams back at me and nods. We begin to make our way on back to Madam Pomfrey. "I'm shocked that we haven't ran into Filc-"

That's when Filch turns the corner, "What are you two doing?!"

"Mr. F-Filch, I was just taking Crabbe to the hospital wing. He's not feeling good." I say, surprised. Crabbe looks at Filch and suddenly his eyes grow soft.

"Oh... Alright then. I can take you to her, but as soon as you two are done there, go straight back to your common room." He says.

"T-Thank you." Crabbe coughs.

Filch looked as if no one has showed him pure kindness for quite some time, "No problem, you two. Follow me." He said, walking onward. Me and Vincent followed, both keeping the same pace as the other. Eventually, we reach her room and Filch knocks on the door, "Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey opened the door and peered out, "Yes, Argus?"

"These two boys need to see you. I believe one of them is sick. Crabbe, right?" Argus said, looking at Vincent.

"Y-Yes." He croaked hoarsely. Pomfrey took one look at him and gasped.

"I had to tell him he should come to see you. I can tell when someone's not feeling great. Especially, when it's my best friend I'm talking about." I said and gave Vince's shoulder a gentle squeeze after moving my hand from his side. Crabbe looked up at me and gave me the biggest grin and I smiled back.

Pomfrey nodded, "Step on in here. Good night, Argus." Filch nodded back and we rushed on inside. Poppy rushed on over, "You made a nice observation, Mr. Goyle." Crabbe let go of me after hesitating for a minute so she could look him over. Crabbe jumped up on the stool and whispered something to her. She then asked, "Ah, so you have a stomachache?" He nodded and looked over at me, as if asking me to tell her everything.

"He also said his left leg was aching horribly." I kept watching him, feeling bad that he was sick. I mean, people get sick all the time, but seeing my best friend sick made me feel awful for him.

"Ah, yes. Typically that happens. It could be aches anywhere, but usually it is the legs."

"Figure out what's wrong with him?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded, "Yeah, just one of those muggle illnesses. Be right back in a jiffy, boys." Poppy walked out of the room and Crabbe sat in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

I looked at him, sighed, and then walked over to him. Placing my hand between his shoulders, I calmly rub his back, "Vince, you doing okay?" Crabbe looks off to the side at me and shudders beneath my fingers. I look around the room and notice the beds with blankets on them. "Cold?"

"Y-Yeah." Vincent says, shivering.

"Alright, I can help that." I walk over and grab a nice blue blanket from one of the beds. I spread the blanket out and walk with it in front of me, heading back to Crabbe. He takes it in his hands while I grab another chair and pull it up beside him. Thankfully, the blanket is big enough to wrap around both of us. I wasn't going to make Crabbe sit over here alone. After all, I remember him telling me that he felt uncomfortable being alone. Yet, I also remember him saying hospitals creep him out. "Better?"

"Very." He grins and lays his head against my arm, groaning as he rubs his head. "Thank you, Greg." I reach my hand up and stroke his hair, smiling. I feel him become less tense as I pet his head and he basically melts every time my fingers touch the tips of his hair.

Madam Pomfrey walked back in with a small cup of a strange orange liquid, "Ah, here we go-" She looks over at me and Crabbe with a touched look in her eyes, "I can tell you two get along very well."

"Very." Crabbe repeats. I feel his arm reach behind me and he starts scratching my back. Instantly, I'm overwhelmed with a relieving sensation where ever his hand scratches on my back. "We're practically brothers, but we come from different families."

Pomfrey smiles, "Awww, that's nice. Here, Crabbe, drink this and you two can head back to your common room." Crabbe takes the medicine, drinks it quickly, makes a face, and stands up. I leap to my feet beside him, amazed he didn't fuss about it.

"Alright, c'mon Greg." Vincent nods towards the doors and we walk out together after bidding Pomfrey farewell. "Bleh, that medicine tasted like unicorn crap." He says, wiping his mouth.

"I figured it did, Vince. Now, aren't you glad I had you come up here?"

"Yeah, thanks." Crabbe smiled, "You know, you didn't have to flip out so much."

"Crabbe, I am your best friend. Of course I'm going to panic when you get sick. I care so much about you!" I chuckled and punched his shoulder softly in a playful way. "After all, we've been friends forever. We always will be, right?"

Vincent's face lit up as he nodded, "Absolutely! I don't think anything could get between our friendship. Not even if we had an arguement about something totally stupid."

I thought back to when we met. We found each other at the age of eleven, our first year. Me and my parents were going into Honeyduke's, and that's when I saw him. He was standing over by the Pumpkin Pasties and frowning at some other wizard our age. I could tell he was getting bullied. "Remember when we met?" I muttered.

"Yeah, that was the worst day of my life, but you quickly changed that." Vincent's eyes shined as he looked up at me. "I really owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Crabbe. You never will." I said loudly and reached out my hand, "I'm glad I happened to walk in just as they were about to jump at you. Just think of all the bad things that could've happened if I hadn't stopped them. I mean, they were going to use magic on you!"

Crabbe took my hand and sighed, "I know. I didn't even have my wand yet. You know what, Goyle, I think our friendship could survive anything!"

I squeezed his hand and shook it again, "I don't think it will. I _know _it will!" Crabbe nodded in agreement and we started on down to our common room. Just as we reached the door I paused, "Didn't you want to talk about something before I realized you were sick?"

"Oh, yeah! Goyle, I was going to ask you if you would help me with my homework." Vincent said, hiding his face.

I laughed slightly and nudged him, "Of course I will! That's what best friends are for, Vincie." Crabbe looked back up at me and grinned. I looked at the wall, cleared my throat, and said, _"__Pulcher serpens!"_ Thankfully, I remembered the password and we stepped through the wall into the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. I about killed myself with how fluffy this chapter was xD Don't forget to review :P


End file.
